mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Clubs
Club (部活 Bukatsu) is a system which is established in Mikagura Academy. It plays a major role in the series. Overview : Club activity is an activity which is usually held after school. Once enrolled to Mikagura Academy, students are required to join any club within 30 days or else they will be expelled.Houkago Strideミカグラ学園組曲 I -Houkago Stride- Aside from joining any club, students can also make their own club activity. However, a newly established club will be accepted by the Headmistress only if it has three starting members, if it is a cultural-related club activity (since Mikagura Academy only allows cultural clubs), and if said club is not made for trivial reasons (such as avoiding other students in other clubs).ミカグラ学園組曲 V -Fujouri Roulette- Club Influence : It's a natural thing that if a student joins any club, particularly one with a lot of members, they'll receive a room in the dormitory and enough points for everyday life. Also the stronger the club and its representative, the more points and higher club status it'll receive. Known Clubs in Mikagura After School Paradise Club : After School Paradise club (放課後楽園部 Houkago Rakuen-bu) is a newly established club, created by Eruna and Otone. This club aspires to be the 'instrument' in Mikagura Academy, which will connect everyone one by one and make the place become something better like a paradise. Art Club : Art club (美術部 Bijutsu-bu) focuses more on drawing in various styles, ranging from realistic to anime/manga style. They also sometimes hold events which exhibit their members' works.ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence- Astronomy Club : Astronomy club (天文部 Tenmon-bu) is one of the oldest as well as the largest club along with the drama club. Due to Mikagura Academy being located far from the city and hence, having a great night sky to be gazed at, the astronomy club has attracted many students ever since its establishment. It is also not unusual if the representative of the astronomy club is chosen from the first-year students due to its long history.ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- Broadcast Club : Broadcasting club (放送部 Housou-bu) is a club with few members and seems to be a newly established club. It has a similar task with the newspaper club which is sharing information but through the act of broadcasting. Calligraphy Club : Calligraphy club (書道部 Shodou-bu) is a club which is focused on calligraphy. To join this club, students should write a kanji that has been assigned within a limited time. Once the student joins this club, they'll be given a club uniform that consists of white robes and red hakama. Drama Club : Drama club (演劇部 Engeki-bu) is considered as a large family instead of a club in Mikagura Academy. Each member of drama club is usually assigned different animal motifs, accesories, and a nickname to match by Nyamirin, except Yuto, since he is the head of the Drama Club and his real name is important for any school business. Since there are a large number of students joining, the drama club has many rooms for practicing and one room which act as a lounge for its members. The main members consists of Yuto Akama, Nyamirin, Kumano-san, Tonkyun, and Usamaru. Before joining this club, students will be asked what kind of purpose they have for joining or the role that they want in the club. Flower Arranging Club : Flower arranging club (華道部 Kadou-bu) is a club where students learn to arrange flowers in Minatogawa style. Since every year the number of its members is decreasing, sometimes this club is also called as the Ghost Club (幽霊部 Yuurei-bu). Currently the only member of this club is Sadamatsu Minatogawa. If a student wishes to join this club, they should pass the seiza (kneeling with the tops of the feet flat on the floor, and sitting on the soles) test for three minutes. Going-Home Club : Going-home club (帰宅部 Kitaku-bu) is a special 'place' for some unusual students who have powers which were assumed as scary and overwhelming by many. It’s also said that going-home club members consist of extremely problematic students and are given special privileges, like being allowed to not attend class or such.ミカグラ学園組曲 VI -Esoragoto Spiral- Newspaper Club : Newspaper Club (新聞部 Shimbun-bu) plays an important role as the source of every information in Mikagura. They work really fast. News or articles written by them are usually published in newspapers, pamphlets, or uploaded on school sites. Other Known Clubs *Brass Club (吹奏楽部 Suisougaku-bu) *Confectionary Club (製菓部 Seika-bu) *Cooking Club (料理部 Ryouri-bu) *English Speaking Society (英会話倶楽部 Eikaiwa Kurabu)Album databook. This is the club which Otone initially joined in. *Gardening Club (園芸部 Engei-bu)ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- *Light Music Club (軽音部 Keion-bu) *Manga Research Society (漫画研究会 Manga Kenkyuu-kai) *Natural Science Club (自然科学部 Shizen Kagaku-bu) *Photography Club (写真部 Shashin-bu)ミカグラ学園組曲 VI -Esoragoto Spiral- *Tea Ceremony Club (茶道部 Sadou-bu) See Also *Battle * Club Representatives References }} Category:School system